


Low Tide

by Narial



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/pseuds/Narial
Summary: Sometime accidents can bring you together.





	Low Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/gifts).



“He feels like Naruto.”

“Yes.” Shikako and Sasuke continue to observe the redheaded boy leading a complicated game of ninja that involves tapping various colored seals hidden among the shoreline rocks in a specific order. The can hear faint laughter and cries of dismay from where they are spying, _gathering intel_ rather, to figure out where the seal dumped them. The intricate and, more importantly, _whole_ spiral covered pillars make the unlikely conclusion hard to deny.

Shikako can feel Sasuke struggling with something in the faint line between his brows, the slight pause as he curls his fingers around nothing. She breathes and doesn’t look away from the shore.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” He finally comes out with. 

“Yes.” No pause. Shikako has already decided this much is safe. 

He looks at her and she huffs. “Is it really so strange? We’ve already dealt with ghosts.”

“…No, just our luck really. But there’s more to it.” 

Shikako waits shoulders relaxed, but he doesn’t ask, just turns back to the game with a wistful smile. “We probably shouldn’t talk to him, the timeline and all that,” Sasuke echoes her earlier warning. It’s been too long since Team 7 was together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it and I apologize if this is late!


End file.
